idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vast world
is a song that made it's debut in STARLIGHT STAGE, as the event song for the April 2018 LIVE Parade event. The song was later released on STARLIGHT MASTER 27. The song is sung by Chieri Ogata, Koume Shirasaka, Yuko Hori, Anzu Futaba, and Kirari Moroboshi. The song is written by eNu, and composed and arranged by Tetsuya Shitara. __TOC__ Game Information STARLIGHT STAGE Videos STARLIGHT STAGE MV= |-| Columbia PV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mada shiranai sekai o sagashite Saa yukou! Fly to a new world! (Let's Go!) Donna negaigoto demo (hora it's a ShinyDay) Kanaerareru chikara de suteki na hi ni shitai yo ne Afuredashite kuru yume o hitotsu hitotsu tsukandara Feel! Tokimeku yo! Ironna hyoujou (wakuwaku) yosou sae tsukanai Donna koto ga matteru no kana (are you ready) atarashii asu e sutaato! Nee motto motto deaeru hazu tsukinukete New World! Mugen ni hirogatteku sekai hitomi o hiraite Go! Owaranai monogatari no hiroin wa itsudemo Kitto kagayaiteru koko kara minna de hajimeyou Atarimae wa tsumannai (hora Changing your Heart) Odoroita kao mitakute charenji shitanda yo Daisuki na kimi to zenbu wakachiatte iketa nara Wish! Saikousa! Fukuramu kimochi (dokidoki) haretsu shisou da-ka-ra! Kokoro no mama susumeba ii (You can do it) te o tsunaidara fumidasou! Sou kitto kitto tomarenai yo nandemo dekiru Kawaii dake ja tarinai makezugirai nano High! Akogarete ita basho sae koete miseru kara Zutto tsuite kite ne sunao na kimochi o tsutaeru yo Wink matataku houseki-tachi sorezore mabushii egao de piece takamaru omoi ga aizu yukou (Don't worry All right) Shiawase ga afureru you ni yeah! Nee motto motto deaeru hazu tsukinukete New World! Mugen ni hirogatteku sekai hitomi o hiraite GO! Owaranai monogatari no hiroin wa itsudemo Kitto kagayaiteru koko kara minna de hajimeyou High! Akogarete ita basho sae koete miseru kara Zutto tsuitekite ne sunao na kimochi o tsutaeru yo Source: Project-iM@S |-| Kanji= まだ知らない世界を探して さあ行こう！ fly to a new world! (Let's Go!) どんな願い事でも (ほら it's a ShinyDay) 叶えられる力で　素敵な日にしたいよね 溢れ出してくる夢を　一つ一つ掴んだら Feel! ときめくよ！ 色んな表情 (ワクワク)　予想さえつかない どんなコトが待ってるのかな (are you ready)　新しい明日へスタート！ ねえもっともっと出会えるはず　突き抜けてNew World! 無限に広がってく世界　瞳をひらいて Go! 終わらない物語の　ヒロインはいつでも きっと輝いてる　ここからみんなで始めよう 当たり前はつまんない (ほら Changing your Heart) 驚いた顔　見たくて　チャレンジしたんだよ ダイスキをキミと全部　分かち合っていけたなら Wish! 最高さ！ 膨らむ気持ち(ドキドキ)　破裂しそうだ・か・ら！ ココロのまま進めばいい (You can do it)　手を繋いだら踏み出そう！ そうきっときっと止まれないよ　何でも出来る 可愛いだけじゃ足りない　負けず嫌いなの High! 憧れていた場所さえ　越えてみせるから ずっとついてきてね　素直な気持ちを伝えるよ Winkまたたく宝石たち　それぞれ眩しい笑顔で piece高まる想いが合図　行こう (Don't worry All right) 幸せがあふれるように　yeah! ねえもっともっと出会えるはず　突き抜けてNew World! 無限に広がってく世界　瞳をひらいて Go! 終わらない物語の　ヒロインはいつでも きっと輝いてる　ここからみんなで始めよう High! 憧れていた場所さえ　超えてみせるから ずっとついてきてね　素直な気持ちを伝えるよ |-| English= Let's search for the unknown world Let's go! Fly to a new world! (Let's go!) No matter what kind of wish it is (hey, it's a shiny day) With the power to make it come true, I want to make a wonderful day Once we grasped our overflowing dreams one by one Feel! It's so exciting! These various expressions (excitement) can't be predicted I wonder what's waiting for you? (are you ready?) We'll start towards a new tomorrow! Hey, we have to break through and see more and more new worlds! The world spreads infinitely, so open your eyes Go! We're always the heroines of this never-ending story I'm sure we'll start shining from here with everyone Being ordinary is so boring (hey, change your heart) I wanna see your surprised face, so let's take the challenge If I can share everything with the beloved you Wish! For the best! These swelling feelings (thump-thump) are about-to-explode! As long I can advance as my heart desires (you can do it), let's hold hands and take a step forward! Yes, I'm sure, I'm sure nothing can stop us from doing anything Just being cute isn't enough, it's the desire to not lose High! I'll show you how I cross through even places I longed for I'll keep following you and tell you my honest feelings Wink, the twinkling jewels each have a dazzling smile Let's signal the piece of these swelling feelings (Do not worry, all right) So that we're overflowing with happiness, yeah! Hey, we have to break through and see more and more new worlds! The world spreads infinitely, so open your eyes Go! We're always the heroines of this never-ending story I'm sure we'll start shining from here with everyone High! I'll show you how I cross through even places I longed for I'll keep following you and tell you my honest feelings Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLMASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE' | LIVE Parade April 2018 Event |-| Broadcasts= |-| Concerts= Recordings M@STER VERSION= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 27 Vast world' |-| Remixes= References and Notes Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Discography:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Songs Category:Lyricist:eNu Category:Composer:Tetsuya Shitara Category:Arranger:Tetsuya Shitara